I do, a gift from mom
by Mamma Gleek
Summary: This is a sweet romantic story of the wedding of Kurt hummel and Blaine Anderson. With a surprise twist


Blaine sat at the kitchen table sipping on a cup of coffee, as he stares at Kurt, who is sitting at the far end of the table with his wedding planner in front of him.

"How are things coming along", Blaine asks. Even though he can see that Kurt is totally freaking out.

"Ugh! There's so much to do" Kurt replies " Why did I put everything off till the last minure"

Blaine looks at Kurt with his puppy dog eyes

"Kurt, sweetie. You and I have been planning this for the last four years", Blaine says to Kurt

It was important to both of them that they finish the schooling at NYADA before they got married

"Are you sure you like the flowers for the center peices" Kurt asks

"they are perfect Kurt" Blaine said. Yellow and red roses with babiesbreath in small vases. And wrapped around the neck of each vase was a fey bowtie. They chose them so they would be a symbol of them both.

"How about he tux's","what about the venue","what about..." Kurt starts to hyoerventalate, Blaine gets up and kneels down by Kurt.

Taking Kurt by the arms, he turns him so that he is facing him.

"Kurt, sweetie I wouldn't care if we were in jeans and tshirts down at city hall. All i know is I have been waiting what seems like forever to marry my best friend, to make you my husband

Kurt smiles at Blaine, leaning in to give him a kiss. Blaine stopped him just before their lips connected. "I can't wait to marry you, you're my best friend, my soul mate, and becoming your husband will be my greatest adventure" Blaine said, and then leaned to seal the kiss. Their lips moved together effortlessly.

"You always know just what to say to calm me down" Kurt says as he pulls away from their kiss. " but we better stop otherwise we will never get all of this done" Kurt says teasing. He knows that Blaine loves to distract him, and normally he would let himeself get lost in Blaine's arms, But they had wedding plans to finish.

Blaine and Kurt pulled up in front of the hotel that Burt and Carol were staying at, as they were meeting for supper.

" Hey Kiddo" Burt called from inside the hotel suite. " How's the groom doing?"

" don't get me started dad" Kurt says as he leans in to give his dad a hug.

"Blaine keeps telling me that everything is done But something just feels missing" Kurt said.

"Kurt sweetie, we have everything done I promise you" Blaine says as he gives Kurts shoulders a gentle squeeze.

Blaine leansinto gibe Burt a hug. " He's got wedding gidders" Blaine says. Everyone laughed except Kurt, but he did smile.

"Are we ready to go for dinner" Carol Asks

"Yes, I'm starving" Burt said

" Dad really, your starving" Kurt said teasinf his father. As he is always worried about his father, ever since his heart attack and Cancer scare.

Burt just smiles back

"come on Burt letes eat" Blaine says

"Blaine, Please , will you call me dad" Burt says.

This makes Blaine stop in his tracks

" Really Bur...Um Dad" Blaine says

Kurt stands with a huge smile on his face

"Awe Dad , thats so sweet" Kurt says. Turning his head to wipe away a tear that was rolling down his cheek.

"I saw that Kurt" Blaine said

"What?" Kurt says with a smile, " you know that i have been waiting for thiws day for a long time"

" Not as long as I have been waiting to Marry you Mr. Hummel" Blaine says as he gives Kurt a hug.

" Um guys, hey fella's" Burt said with a chuckle. " I'm really hungry, can we go"

They all laugh as they gather their jackets and leave for dinner

When they arrive at the resturante the maitradee asks for their name, Kurt says " Humme;, party of four"

It will just be a moment and I will show you to your table

"Thank you" Kurt says.

When they are seated and have placed their orders, They just make chit chat about how all the wedding plans have all come together.

"This is gonna be one hell of a wedding guys" Burt says " I have been weating for this day to come for a long time"

" Well its not like you didn't know it was gonna happen Dad" Kurt said. " Blaine told me abnout the conversation you tow had back at McKinnly Before Blaine sang at regionals"

Burt and Blaine chuckle when they thing about that day.

" Ya he said ' Are you crazy or nuts'" Blaine chuckles

" Blaine, sweetie you are crazy and nuts" Kurt says with a laugh

" Only crazy for you" Blaine respondes

"Awe" Carol says

" Guys, you're so sappy" Burt laughs " I thought Finn and Rachel were bad, But you guys have them beat"

They finish their meal and head back to the hotel.

" Um Kurt" Burt says as they walk into the room. " I have something for you and it's kinda a big deal"

Kurt looks at Blaine then his father

" What is it Dad" Kurt said

" Sit down Son" Burt says

"Ok dad, your scaring me, are you okay, is something wrong" Kurt starts to panic

" Kurt, I'm fine" Burt says

So everyone sat down on the couch and chair. Blaine sitting beside Kurt with his hand on Kurt's hand. Burt takes out a letter out of his jacket pocket, It looks old but still sealed.

" What is that" Kurt asks

"This letter was written to you by your m om Kurt" Burt says

Kurts face goes white with shock

"What do you mean , from Mom" Kurt says , as he feels tears welling up in his eyes

"When Your mom found out about her cancer, she ewas so scared she would not be around to watch you grow up into a perfect young man" Burt said

On the from of the envolope it says TO KURT ON YOUR WEDDING DAY

" Now don't open this until you get home" Burt says " This letter is for you and it is a special moment she wanted to have with you even though she knew she wouldn't be around to see it"

" Oh My Gosh" Blaine says, Tears in his eyes, " I can't beleive she left that for you"

Kurt held the letter in his hand, Turning it over and over, Smelling it and running his fingers over the writing on the envolope. Tears running down his cheeks, Not knowing what to say

" I... Um..." Kurt tries to come up with something to say.

" Its okay son" Burt said. Placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

The car ride home was queit and a blur as Kurt holds his letter.

"Are you scared to open it" Blaine asks

" I'm not really scared, I'm in shock or something" Kurt says.

They ride the rest of the way home in silence

Kurt and Blaine waslk into their appartment and Blaine gives Kurt a hug and leaves him alone to open his letter.

Kurt sits by his desk and lays the letter in front of him, takes a deep breath and slides the letter opener carefully along the end so he doesn't accidently cut the contents, He pulls ou thte letter and a picture falls out from between the pages. Kurt picks up the picture. Its a picture of his mom and a young Kurt sitting on her lap in front of her vanity. On the back it says " TO KURT, YOU ARE MY ONE TRUE GIFT AND I LOVE YOU"

Tears start to fall as he reads the words of the letter

" _To my dearest son Kurt_

_I so wanted to be around to see you follow your dreams, Please beleive me when i say that I have been watching from above. I love you more then anything in this world. I wanted to see you fall in love, to see you meet your sould mate. You see I knew were a special boy at a young age. I prayed so hard that you would be strong enough to make it through high school and college. Kurt honey I hope that you have met a perfect young man that makes you so happy, that will move heaven and earth to make you the happiest guy on the planet"_

Kurt smiles as he instintly thought of Blaine

" _Now I know that you have probably gone over every detail of your wedding with a fine tooth comb, so relax Kurt. Let you day happen. I love you from the bottom of my heart. When you are standing at the alter about to become the husband to a special young man and you feel the sun beaming through the stain glass windows. That my son will be me, watching you from abovr. I'm with you in spirit even though i'm couldn't be there in person_

_Love Mom oxox_

Kurt couldn't stop the tears from falling as he finished reading.

"_P.S. Son Dad has a gift for you from me that you will recieve before your wedding"_

" Blaine" Kurt calls out to his fiancee

"Yes Kurt" Blaine says as he appears out of the bedroom

Blaine walks over to Kurt taking him into his arms and holding him tight

" I'm so happy that you recievd this letter Kurt, It just makes every moment of our day perfect" Blaine said

" According to this letter dad had a gift for me from my mom " Kurt said

" Really?" Blaine said " I wonder what it is"

" I have no idea" Kurt said " I wonder where he has kept it hidden all these years"

" The hidding spot is not that important Kurt" Blaine says " Now lets go to bed we have a huge day tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep so I look perfect for you" Blaine says with a smile

Kurt offered his hand to Blaine to pull him up form his chair.

" Are you sure you want to be married to me Mr. Anderson?" Kurt said as he pulls Blaine closer

" Kurt I have never been more sure about anything in my life" Blaine says

Blaine looks deep into Kurts eyes and leans in to kiss him. Kurt meets him hald way. The kiss is soft and gentle. Kurt pulls back just long enough to say

" I love you so much Blaine"

" And I love you" blaine said. " Now lets go to bed"

" Do you think we should sleep in different rooms tonight seeing as we are getting married in less then 24 hours" Kurt says

" HAHA Kurt " Blaine says " We have been living together for four years. I think that we have been through just about everything possible, And I didn't take you for someone so supersticious" with a smile and a wink.

" Blaine i know that theis has been a ling month without... well you know, But I just want our wedding night to be extra special" Kurt says

As the boys start their bedtime routines of facial cleansing and get into their PJ's they crawl into bed

Blaine lays flat on his back and waits for Kurt to crawl in , They have always slept the same way since the day they moved in together. Kurt lays with his head on Blaine's chest listening to is heart beat and slowly makes small surcles with his fingerts in Blaines's cheast hair. Blaine brings his arm around Kurt's shoulder and strokes his hair and runs his fingers through it

" I can't wait for tomorrow Kurt, I have been waiting forever to become Blaine Hummel-Anderson" Blaine says

" MMM I love the sound of that" Kurt says with a smile" Kurt Hummel- Anderson, doesn't that just roll off the tongue smoothly

The boys fell quickly to sleep that night as they wanted to make sure they were well rested.

At about 3am Kurt heard a noice that sounded like someone saying his name. Groggy eyes he taps Blaine and says " Sweetie you talking in you sleep again"

But Blaine was sound asleep, Kurt then hears it again

" Kurt Sweetheart" the voice said again

Now that Kurt was awake he sat up in bed

" Who's there" Kurt said

" over here sweetie" the voice said

Kurt turned on the side table lamp as he was frightened that someone besides Blaine was in their bedroom

To his surprise there was a woman standing at the vanity, she slowly turned around

" WHAT THE HELL" Kurt said trying not to wake up Blaine

" MOM" Kurt says

" Yes sweetie it is me" Elizabeth said

" Wait... what... Am i dreaming" Kurt stammers

" No you're not dreaming , It's me" Elizabeth said " sorry to wake you up, I've been waiting a long time to come and see you"

" How is this evern possible Mom" Kurt says

" Its hard to explain Kurt, But the important thisng is that i'm here for a few minutes. I wanted to come and tell you how extremely proud of you I am. I've been watching over you. I'm so very hapy that your Dad has done an amazing job raising you on his own. He is an amazing man" Elizabeth says

" He is the Best Dad ever" Kurt said

" Do you beleive in fate Kurt" Elizabeth asks

" of coarse I do" Kurt said as he looks at Blaine sound asleep in their bed.

" Well you see Kurt, I saw all the bullying that was happeneing in you junior year of high school, And when you went over to Dalton Academy. I put Blaine on the stair case with you. I knkew that he was your soul mate. Seeing you guys meeting for the first time was the best feeling a mom can have" Elizabeth said

" Wait... you were watching" Kurt says

" Yes Kurt I am always watching" Elizabeth said

" ALWAYS!" Kurt says while blushing

" Only when I need to be, there are certain things a mom doesn't need to see" Elizabeth says with a laugh

Kurt looks over at Blaine and blushes a deep red

" When you stand at the alter tomorrow I want you to know that I will be watching you. I want you to know that I love you so much" Elizabeth says " Now I have to go , don't want you to be to sleepy on your wedding day"

" Wait please don't go Mom"Kurt says " Will I see you again"

" I don't know son, But I will always be with you in your heart" Elizabeth said

Kurt bowed his head and when he looked up agian his mom was gone.

Kurt was in a state of disbelief, Did thei sreally happen? Was it a dream? Looking obver at Blaine who was sound asleep, Kurt couldn't help but smile. " So my mom sent you to me" he thought to himself. " You really are meant for me" Kurt says with a smile.

Kurt lays back down and falls back to sleep as soon as he curls up next to Blaine

Kurt wakes up at 8am and as he reaches over to wake Blaine he see's that he is not there. But laying on his pillow is a yellow rose and a note that reads,

" see you at the alter, I'll be there waiting for you"

Kurt sighs with a smile and lays back down for a moment

" Kurt Hummel-Anderson" he says out loud " Man I am the luckest man alive"

Kurt gets out of bed and walks into the kitchen. Beside the coffee maker is a red rose and a note

" Don't forget to eat some breakfast I know how you get when your nervous, Love you. Blaine"

" He is really on the ball today" Kurt says to his cat

the hours fly by very quickly. At 2pm there is a knock at the door. Kurt goes to answer it as he was expecting his ride to arrive any minute. When he pulls open the door there stands His "BESTMAN" or in this case his best woman, Rachel and his step brother Finn

" Hey baby Brother" Finn says with a smirk

" Hello Finn" Kurt smiles back " Why must you always say baby brother. You r are only a couple months older then me"

" A couple months is a couple months" Finn laughs

" Are you ready to head to the church" Rachel asks

" I am so ready, Let me grab my siut and we can leave" Kurt says as he disappears into his bedroom

" I expected Kurt to be a ball of nerves today but he seems so calm" Finn sayd to Rachel

" Ya me too" Rachel replies

" Lert's go!" Kurt says as he reappears from the bedroom with his suit in hand.

" How was Blaine this morning" Rachel asks

" He was gone before 8am" Kurt says " But he left little love notes all around the appartment with a rose, that bouquet over there is the result" kurt smiles

" How romantic" Rachel says as she playfully nudges Finn

"what, we still have the spark" Finn says as he takes Rachel in his arms and gives her a kiss

" Hey guy! Remember me" Kurt said " The groom would like to go"

They all laugh as they leave the appartment

Traffic was horrible but they had given themselves enough time to arrive at the church so they could get ready.

Kurt, Finn and Rachel are shown to a bridal room so they can get into their dress wear

" Is Blaine here yet?" Kurt asks

"Not to worry Kurt , he arrived thirty minutes ago with Sam and Tina" the usher says

" Great!, thank you" Kurt says then sighs

" Relax Kurt" Rachel says

About 30 minutes later after everyone was dressed. Rachel in a black strapless dress with a white sash tied in the back. Finn in a black suit, white shirt and black tie. Kurt amurges wearing a tailered black suit, white vest and black shirt and white tie

" You know I really wish I could have found the bowtie I wanted" Kurt says " I really love bowties"

" Ya we know" Finn says " That might be why Blaine has a vast collection of bowties"

" ya maybe" Kurt says with a wink

There is a knock at the door, Finn goes to answer it.

" Are you ready for this Kiddo" Burt says as he walks in with Carol

" Hey mom," Finn says as he gies her a big hug

" Hello Carol" Rachel says

" Rachel , really please call me mom. You guys have been together forever" Carol says giving her son a wink.

Burt pulls a small package out from hehind his back. " This I beleive belongs to you" handing the package over to Kurt.

" Oh My God" Kurt says, " Is this the package that the letter told me about"

"What letter?"Finn and Rachel ask at the same time

" Is it from Blaine?" Rachel asks

"No its from my mom" Kurt said

" WHAT!" Finn said

" Really, oh my gosh Kurt" Rachel said trying not to cry

Kurt takes the package from his dad, the note on top of it says

KURT THIS IS FOR YOU ON YOUR WEDDING DAY

Kurt opens up the box and inside wrapped very carefully in white tissue paper is a white bowtie

Kurts eyes well up in tears. He see a small note under the bowtie. " This bowtie was made from my wedding dress, it's your sonething borrowed"

" this is unbelievable" Kurt says as he looks up at everone. He shows the bowtie to Rachel

" Oh my Gosh Kurt" Rachel says

As Kurt quickly takes off his tie and puts the bowtie on

" How does it look" Kurt says

"Perfect kiddo" Burt says

Kurt looks around the room at his father, Carol, Finn and Rachel

" This day is perfect. I'm so glad you are all here to share it with me. I love you all" Kurt says

" Okay Kiddo lets get you Hitched" Burt says with a chuckle

Now back in the Groom room, Blaine is pacing the floor

"Blaine, sit down" Tina says

" I can't i'm to excited" Blaine said

"Hard to beleive this day is finally here" Sam says "And to think I tried to talk you out of it four yearts ago"

"My mind was made up. Kurt is my soul mate. I was not gonna let him slip away from me" Blaine said

There a knock at the door, as Tina goes to answer it

" Wonder who that is " Blaine says

Opening the door to see Cooper standing there

" Hey Little bro, just wanted to make sure you were okay" Cooper says

Blaine and Cooper hug

" So glad you did" Blaine said " Lets get this show on the road"

Everyone is seated and are waiting for the ceremony to start. Blaine enters when the first two notes of Come What May start to play

"_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the skies before_

_want to vanish inside you kiss_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But i love you, until the end of time_

_Come what may, Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day"_

Barely holding it together , Blaine looks up the aisle as the doors open and Kurt walks in.

"_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste._

_It all revolves around you._

_And there's no mountain to high_

_No river to wide, sing out this soung and_

_I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather _

_and stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you. I will love you_

With tears in both Blaine and Kurt's eyes they stand at the alter facing each other. Blaine mouths the words " I love you" to Kurt. Kurt repies with " I love you too"

The minister starts the ceremony

" Dearly beloved , we are here to unite Blaine and Kurt in holy matromony, after talking with these two young men. I don't think I have met a couple more in love as these two are" the minister said

" If there is anyone here who doesn't agree that these two should be lawfully wed, speak now or forever hold you peace"

Kurt tenses up as he looks around at everone hoping no one would say anything. Blaine just smiles

"Kurt and Blaine take each others hands" the minister says

Blaine and Kurt Join hands. Kurt's thumb running over Blains's thumb ever so slightly. As the minister starts to speak he says,

" Kurt I believe you both have written you own vows" Kurt smiles and clears is throat as he takes in a deep breath. Taking a piece of paper from his inside suit pockey

" Blaine, the love of my life. I have been waiting for this day to come for such a long time. You bring out the best in me. Your always there to listen when I need to rant about whatever is bugging me. To give me advice when I need it. To hold me when I'm freaking out about a test at school or that I missed a sale at Barney's. You have always loved me, and never gave up on me when we were apart. I love you more than any think in this world. And I only hope that I can make you as happy as you make me" Kurt sayd , looking up into Blaine's eyes, then adding " you gace me courage to overcome everything that has been thrown my way"

Blaine has teared up and squeezes kurt's hand, He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a peice of paper.

" Kurt, you have make me the happiest man on thisplanet. The last four years have been the best years of my life. You bring out the best in me. Wheather its giving me great fasion tips. Helping me with my music, singing with me. Holding me when I need to be held. I promist to be the best husband that I can be. You make me so proud, and I can't wait to tell the world that your my husband. I love you so much Kurt and spending the rest of my life with my soul mate makes me the luckiest man " Blaine said as he wiped away a tear that slipped down Kurt's cheek

"Kurt , do you take Blaine to be your husband, to love and cherish him all the days of your life" the minister asks

" I do" Kurt says slipping a rind onto Blaine's finger.

"Blaine , Do you take Kurt to be your husband, to love and chereish him all ht days of your life"

" I DO!" Blaine says as he slips a rind onto Kurt's hand. Dancing around in his spot from being over joyed.

" I now pronouce you married, Blaine you may now kiss your husband" the minister says

Blaine reaches up and cups Kurt's face in his hands, looking him in the eyes. " My husband" he said as he kisses Kurt softly on his lips

The church erupts in cheers and whistles, Kurt hugs Blaine close. As they turn toweard their guests. Kurt looks up in the belcony and there in the sunlight that was shining through the stainglass window stands his mom, smiling form ear to ear as she was so happy.

" Thanks Mom" Kurt mouths to her.


End file.
